Talk:GNX-903VW Brave (Commander Test Type)
Its Made From The Masurao According to the official site Movie MS page of the Brave http://www.gundam00.net/ms/07.html, the Brave is developed from the Masurao. Its the exact text has as the one in the magazine but this would be the first I've heard of it. I suggest we change it accordingly. It also says " changeable mechanism that is the feature of the airframe adopted in both camps is followed", suggesting that this is a very joint AEU-Union thing, so its probably not a good idea to single out the Flag too much in the article. And and yes, the profile also states at the start that its developed by the AEU and Union. I'm not getting it from the statement I've posted above. It directly states it bluntly at the start. What I put in italics is a senstence that comes later, a follow up of more info regarding the joint venture. I've done some changes to the articles accordingly. I also do not understand the amount of references to the Flag that was in the article. The Masurao is labeled a successor of the Flag in Official File 6, they've even made the model number come in conjunction with the Flag. This is a successor of the Masurao, technically what the website profile says. Hence, its part of the Flag line, but not directly after it. Very much a Flag in spirit though and technically the first mass production successor to it. - SonicSP 18:39, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Twin Drive System? On the Page it says "It is currently unknown whether the two GN Drive Taus1 equipped on this mobile suit utilize a Twin Drive System or are simply individual Drives." and then under "System features" it has "Twin Drive System" Do we have any Info or Data at all that states that this Brave (Commander Test Type) has a Twin Drive System or Not? Dav7d2 04:15, October 18, 2010 (UTC) To be honest, I wouldn't be surprised if the Braves had a Twin Drive System. When the HG kit comes out I bet that will tell us whether or not it has one. This is all ocnsidering the ESF has data from the Innovators, probably includes the TDS. Gaeaman788 04:38, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::The novel clarified that it does not have one which reminds me that we need to remove the speculative mention. It should be noted that while the ESF have the Innovator tech data due to their access to Veda, one of the sources (I cannot remember this one specifically, I'll try reclarify it later) mention that Tiera blocked off some important data from being accessed by the Federation Innovades. That will likely be the reason they do not have it and it sounds like something CB would do to protect one of their most valuable tech assets. -SonicSP 09:37, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Brave Mechanisms & Weapons Well heres a manual spread of the mechanisms and weapons of the Brave (Commander Test Type), can somebody translate this picture and add the info to the page. Thanks in Advance! ChroniK - The ChroniK Payne 05:11, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :A full scan is needed before the community can translate this. This is not a full scan , the kanji's are unreadable. -SonicSP 09:30, November 8, 2010 (UTC) : :Here are some manual shots! HG BraveX.jpg|Brave Commander Manual HG BraveX1.jpg|Brave Commander Manual HG BraveX2.jpg|Brave Commander Manual HG BraveX3.jpg|Brave Commander Manual HG BraveX4.jpg|Brave Commander Manual HG BraveX5.jpg|Brave Commander Manual HG BraveX6.jpg|Brave Commander Manual HG BraveX7.jpg|Brave Commander Manual Dav7d2 15:07, November 11, 2010 (UTC) manual i've done MOST of the translating for this manual, but could someone please give a scan so i can read the characters properly. (i seriously wish ban dai would quickly release the gnxiv kit so i can do some more translating) Bravecommander 14:08, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Well, since I don't have the kit, I can't really help you out there. Did you put the translations from the HG manual into the commander type profile? If so, good work BC, we'll need your help with translating other 00 and non 00 information :)Gaeaman788 17:12, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :The kit isn't even out yet. Just so happen one guy somehow managed to get it early. Anyways, we do not have a full scan as I've mentioned before so some stuff cannot be read from the manual with this low quality one. I'm afraid that until a full scan pops up in the future, we're stuck with this. -SonicSP 02:00, November 11, 2010 (UTC) : :... and who might that guy be? anyway if you seniors need something to be translated, just post it on my talk page, and i'll try my best.Bravecommander 11:35, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know frankly. I just heard that one guy somewhere got the kit early and took a pic of the manual. It happens occasionally. As for something that needs translations, I might have something although it is not Brave related. -SonicSP 18:11, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Semi Translation From Mechatalk quote from "radioactive28" - GN Beam Rifle "Drake Howling" (?) developed from the Overflag's Trident Striker can be used as a short-barrel (gun) needs to charge to fire, trades in firing speed for power - Large GN condenser typically used for long-range travels can also be used to reduce the mech's own particle consumption (I think they mean this to say that the condenser is basically a large external fuel tank) purged during battles because it's a hindrance - GN Cannon found in the binders weaker than Drake Howling, but capable of rapid fire regular machines have smaller caliber than the commander machines - Tri-Punisher combination of GN Beam Rifle and GN Cannons - GN Beam Machine Guns in the wrists - side binders has GN Cannons store beam sabers wings for use in atmospheric conditions can be rotated for functioning as defense rod end quote = Well, here's what we have for now. I'm not sure which one he was specifically translating though. -SonicSP 19:10, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Resemblance to the Enact? Not at all Taking a look at both the Braves, I do not AT ALL see any resemblance whatsoever between the Brave Standard Type's head and the Enact. AT ALL - the only thing I see in common is the fact that they're both green. If anything, the Brave Standard Type's head resembles the original Union Flag, while that of the Commander Type resembles the OverFlag's. MarionetteSaviour 04:13, March 7, 2012 (UTC) * Consider that you post about Standard Type in Commander Type's talk page, I'm not surprise that you don't see it.Kuruni 05:18, March 7, 2012 (UTC)